His Own Way
by Ovo
Summary: The events of Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, as seen through the history of Final Fantasy I.


**_His Own Way_**

"We were once the same as the humans. Not yet understanding of our world.

"We fought each other in meaningless wars, hated each other, believed that we were doing the right thing...

"There were many differences of course. Our bodies were different, more like insects than like mammals. We were different from those as well, but it would be better comparison's sake. And many other differences, what would you expect from an alien race?

"The feature that stood out was this: When we would return to the planet, then return from the planet... We would remember. We would hold grudges for whole centuries because we simply couldn't forget.

"We who live now know, we remember what it was to die in the destruction of our home we were fighting so hard to 'own'.

"Our planet was destroyed, all that was alive at the time was destroyed, and the planet screamed out in pain.

"We would have been in that sort of mindless state forever, I daresay some still are in space. Our planet was the fifth of the system, but when it was destroyed it spread out as a belt of debris.

"Those who survived, (who were off planet at the time, as we had achieved much in our time), were horrified. They first thought of these people was survival, and then revenge. I do not know what happened, only that finally there was only one small group left.

"They ran, leaving the spirits behind. They hid out in space, afraid to return. They had a small fleet and lived in a half sleep for most of the time.

"A piece of our home fell to the Earth, bringing with it catastrophe. Our souls were restless, as were the souls of every species that had lived on our planet. We lashed out at the only things we could see, the souls of humans and animals of the blue planet. We didn't know what we were doing, I regret my part in the destruction of a civilization.

"The souls, many were greedy. Perhaps more than they imagined while in life. I had attacked not a small number myself. One I remember, rather clearly, had begged for life at the expense of his son. He was already dead, but neither of us knew that. To myself I was still alive, and didn't understand who this strange creature was. All I knew was the hatred I'd died with.

"But there was one soul, one marvelous soul...

"He knew he was dead, and he showed us something we never imagined. They used spiritual methods to 'destroy' us. I felt his life force. He died to our planet's soul, but he showed us what even the planet had forgotten. He felt for the girl he saved, he loved her, and showed us his love without knowing it.

"Of course, they used their spiritual filter to remove us. We were absorbed into this planet's lifestream, and were prepared to be reborn as all things are.

"But our relatives came back, they didn't have what they needed to survive. They needed supplies and couldn't find what they needed, so they came here.

"They saw what had happened, their experiences had left them a sad lot. Added to that, human children were being born who remembered. Our souls still existed, the humans were confused, and the Cetra who had returned were hesitant to do much.

"They saw what had happened, and decided to try to explain at least some of it to the frightened world. It went over better than expected; the human who had seen us truly was kind enough. Some of those who still had their original bodies let themselves be absorbed into Earth's life force and became humanoid in appearance. Some chose to remain, or even change back into our original forms. Those who had been reborn joined those who had returned, and a small colony was established.

"Some humans hated us, some feared us, and some were awed by us. We took it upon ourselves to restore their broken world. We also began to restore our own world's species. Some of these became too mixed with the Earth's creatures, causing unwanted mutations and strange new creatures to appear. Many of them we were able to restore to what they had been before. The humans gave names to the new creatures, and the ancient ones from our home.

"We still felt...Homesick, unhappy on our new world. We did something that I am unsure of even now. We called forth our planet's life force, our "Gaia" as the humans called it. We restored it to what it had been, and used the asteroid that had been a piece of our home as a carrier for it. We created our moon, our home, where we are now.

"Still, while the ones who had been off planet had felt the ways of peace, not all those who had been on our home were as content. Two, who had once been caring and devoted to each other in a world where such things were forgotten, somehow became corrupt.

"They created, with our superior mental abilities, those we had used in reforming the planet's life and restoring species that had been destroyed, horrors. One creature, a member of the species that the humans had called 'Kraken' from an ancient mythos of theirs, was simply twisted a little and given intelligence and hatred. Another, called 'Kali' from another of their mythos, was so distorted even now we wonder where it came from.

They took our twisted creatures and twisted them further. We didn't notice until it was too late. We locked them into a deep sleep. We still don't know what to do with them.

"We had been weakened by what we had gone through, and what we had exerted ourselves in doing. We were unprepared. The promising world was thrown into darkness. The people who had been in the beginning of a glorious era were thrown into chaos. We could not help our newfound friends. We gave what we could, but in the end, the sheer hostility of the world forced us to retreat to our little moon.

"We gave them the ability to use what they called magic, we gave them the orbs we had used to keep the world in a sort of balance, but they soon grew dark without us knowing why. Something else had invaded the world, but we don't know what.

"We have watched the world change. Watched it change into a chaotic world of darkness. We shaped what we could; we still felt the impact of the woman and man who had saved the planet from our hateful selves as the centuries past. We created elves and dwarves and fairies and the like, in order to fulfil the dreams and stories that we heard the humans create in their darkness. We set the fiends that...The Two created to sleep. We hoped against hope for an idea or a miracle to let us redeem ourselves.

"But nothing was the same, and nothing could help what we felt. One day, a clever young one of ours came up with an idea. He doesn't have the memories, he is a new soul, very strange among us. But he saw what we missed, and so you were created. Not in the same way as the Two did, as after birth changes are now forbidden, but from the beginning you were special. Do you understand now?"

The Lunarian watched for a reaction from the young elf. If there was one, it was well hidden, for the youth still gave the impression of defiance and hatred. The look was made fiercer by his beat up and disheveled appearance.

"Kresha do you think I could have any care for you or your existence?" the elf asked, wiping blood from a particularly nasty looking cut on one cheek and then wiping it onto a pant leg, "Let alone your suffering? I wouldn't be surprised if you made that up for some reason or another"

Kresha sighed, the whole conversation had been pointless. What more could he expect from this one?

"You are to keep this to yourself, understood?" the Lunarian said, "I wish you'd be more of what we wanted you to be, you have so much potential..."

"I wish you'd clean up your own messes once in a while, instead of just making little toy warriors to go do it for you," the youth retorted.

"You are nothing, maybe we should have created you with a soul instead," Kresha said angrily.

The elf leapt from the wall he was standing against, hoping to get a successful attack on his angered mentor. The Lunarian moved nimbly enough out of the way, and the elf's second blow landed seemingly in thin air, blocked by Kresha's magical shield.

"Tarn, why do you continue trying that?" Kresha yelled, striking the young warrior down with a single hit.

Tarn returned the stare with one of such vehemence that the Lunarian was slightly moved by pity.

"Perhaps I should insist that you require a control device," Kresha said sadly, "you may go Tarn, and you may not tell that story to your companions"

vVv

Tarn walked down the hallway towards the medical chamber of the crystalline palace. He paused a minute to look out a window. The stars were shining brightly, and from this angle of the window, he could see the blue planet and the asteroid belt. He wondered if the story was true, then if it really mattered.

Entering the medical chamber, he saw Arah sitting on a table of sorts next to a medic first, then the mages Gaia and Zeus next to one of the computers that lined the wall. All the wounds he had inflicted on the red haired fighter were healed, while he still bore the injuries she gave him.

A elderly looking Lunarian came up to him and began to heal his injuries with the same magic he knew well.

"I hope you don't try that again soon," Arah said, walking out of the room.

"Don't worry half-breed, I'll find something else to irritate you soon enough.

Arah stopped for a minute before continuing on. Just a taunt, she told herself.

"Do you ever care about anything?" Zeus asked in his quiet manner.

"Come on, we have some lessons to attend to," the white mage next to him said, tugging on the black mage's shirt.

They left the way they came. A few minutes later, Tarn had broken through the security on one of the computers and had forgotten all of what Kresha had said.

His way was just more fun.

**_The End _**

* * *

**Working Title**: _His Own Way_

**Inspiration**: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within

**Noteworthy**: The first bit of Fanfiction I wrote, wayback when.

**Disambiguation**: Not an actual part of my _Final Fantasy I_ mythology; more of a speculative work.

_Derivative work of material © Squaresoft, Square-Enix, Square Pictures. Reformatted to abide by 'site standards. None of the original text has been modified, 'cept in case of typo._


End file.
